Kawaii Kaicho-san !
by AuthorGanteng
Summary: Ichigo Hitofuri , ketua osis di Touken Ranbu Gakuen setiap hari harus menahan depresi karena setiap hari selalu dibully oleh vokalis band terkenal di sekolah mereka yaitu Tsurumaru Kuninaga . Tapi siapa tahu ternyata sikap membully Tsurumaru kepada Ichigo karena dia tertarik pada ketua osis itu ?
1. Chapter 1

Kawaii Kaicho-san !

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu Dmm+Nitroplus

Gendre : Humor , Romance

Pairing : Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Ichigo Hitofuri

Warning : OOC , abal , aneh , typo , ancur , gaje , toudan x toudan , homo , AU

Summary : Ichigo Hitofuri , ketua osis di Touken Ranbu Gakuen setiap hari harus menahan depresi karena setiap hari selalu dibully oleh vokalis band terkenal di sekolah mereka yaitu Tsurumaru Kuninaga . Tapi siapa tahu ternyata sikap membully Tsurumaru kepada Ichigo karena dia tertarik pada ketua osis itu ?

"..." Bicara biasa

" **..."** Bicara dalam hati

" Hhah..." Laki-laki bersurai biru langit bername tag ' Ichigo Hitofuri' itu mendesah panjang . Dia sudah lelah , padahal jam baru menunjukan pukul 10.30 pagi . Masih pagi dan semangatnya sudah terkuras saja , bagaimana tidak terkuras . Waktu istirahatnya dia lewatkan dan parahnya lagi dia telah melewatkan kelas favoritnya , yaitu matematika .

" Semua gara-gara vokalis itu...apa salah ku pada dia ya tuhan ? Kenapa setiap hari aku selalu dikerjai olehnya..." Ujar Ichigo frustasi . Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan si 'vokalis' itu pada ketua osis ini sampai dia sangat bad mood sekali .

 _ **Flashback On**_

Di lorong sekolah bernama Touken Ranbu Gakuen itu terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut sewarna langit sedang berjalan sembari memeluk beberapa dokumen osis , yah maklum karena laki-laki bernama Ichigo Hitofuri itu adalah ketua osis di sekolah itu .

" Ah...aku capek , kenapa dokumen-dokumen tidak ada habisnya...kalau bisa aku ingin membakar kertas-kertas ini saja ." Keluh Ichigo , andai saja dia bukan siswa terpandai dan terbaik mungkin saja dia tidak akan dijadikan osis . Tapi apalah dengan paksaan dari guru malah dia yang jadi ketua osis . Apaan , dia dirumah saja sudah pusing dengan urusan adik-adiknya yang banyak malah disuruh ngurus osis . Ingin rasanya Ichigo menjambak kepsek saja , tapi untung dia masih sadar dan waras untuk melakukan itu .

" Jika kau mau membakarnya , bakar saja Kaicho-san . Kalau perlu aku bantu membakarnya ." Tiba-tiba ada suara ghaib dibelakang Ichigo yang sukses membuat laki-laki itu menjatuhkan semua dokumen yang dia pegang saking shock nya . Bahkan mungkin shock melebihi ketemu setan mungkin .

" Aku hanya bercanda Tsurumaru-san , tidak mungkin aku membakar dokumen sepenting ini kan ? ." Ichigo mundur perlahan , serius . Dia malas dan sangat tidak mau bertemu dengan setan berwarna putih ini . Kenapa ? Karena Tsurumaru selalu saja membully nya tanpa sebab **! " Salah gue ama elu apaan Tsuru...gue gak ngerti kenapa elu suka ngerjain gue mulu ."** Jerit Ichigo dalam hati .

Berawal dari pertemuan mereka beberapa bulan lalu saat dirinya dan Tsuru masih kelas satu . Dan kampretnya baru bertemu Tsuru sudah membuat Ichigo kesal .

 _ **Delapan bulan yang lalu**_

Ichigo sedang berjalan di taman sekolah baru nya . Dan ternyata taman itu sangat membuat Ichi terpesona dan Ichi tidak melihat ada sebuah laki-laki berambut putih , berbadan putih , semua nya putih mirip pembalut-*Author ditebas Tsuru

Eh putih seperti salju yang sedang tidur di rerumputan sambil mendengarkan musik dari mp3 player favorit nya . Ichi dengan polos menyusuri taman dan mendekati laki-laki putih(?) tadi .

KREK !

Lalu terdengar suara kurang familiar di telinga Ichi , Ichi dengan panik melihat kebawah takut-takut dia malah menemukan tengkorak dan dia jadi tersangka pembunuhan yang dia tak tahu . Ichi memang alay .

" Ck...siapa yang menginjak mp3 player ku..." Terdengar suara dari bawah dan Ichi baru sadar dia yang menginjak mp3 player laki-laki itu .

Ichi langsung panik dan membungkuk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf . " Gomen ! Nanti akan saya ganti mp3 player anda ! Aku sangat minta maaf ! ."

Laki-laki serba putih(?) itu hanya memasang tampang menyeringai tapi langsung diganti dengan muka kesalnya pada Ichi ." Kau pikir kau bisa membayar mp3 player ku dan lagu-lagu yang sangat susah kudapatkan ? Karena kau menginjaknya terlalu kuat sampai memori nya juga ikutan rusak , kupikir kau tidak bisa menggantikannya . Sebagai ganti nya kau harus mendapat balasan dari ku tiap hari ."

" Eh ? Tidak bisa begitu ! Kau yang salah telah tidur sembarangan makanya aku tidak sengaja menginjaknya ! ." Ichi pun membela diri .

" Bodo amat . Tapi yang jelas kau sudah merusaknya , dan kau harus bertanggung jawab kan ? ." Tsuru pun menyeringai dan membuat Ichigo merinding .

 _ **Dan dari hari itu lah tiap hari Tsuru akan membully Ichi , karena nya sebisa mungkin Ichigo menghindari laki-laki itu .**_

" Apakah kau masih marah karena mp3 mu itu ? Kenapa kau masih menggangguku ? ." Tanya Ichigo sambil memeluk dokumen nya erat-erat , dia tidak mau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu yaitu Tsurumaru dengan kurang ajarnya menginjak-injak dokumen Ichi dan membuat laki-laki itu harus bekerja double untuk mengerjakan dokumen itu lagi .

" Tidak sih...aku bahkan sudah lupa tentang mp3 player itu . Aku hanya senang membully mu saja haha ." Tsurumaru menjawab dengan tampang inosen . Serius Ichi ingin sekali menonjok muka laki-laki itu , karena pernah sekali Ichigo menonjok muka Tsurumaru dan besoknya para fans Tsurumaru menerornya habis-habis nya .

" Terserahmu saja lah , aku sudah capek ." Ichigo beranjak pergi meninggalkan Tsurumaru . Daripada dia benar-benar menonjok Tsurumaru lebih baik dia pergi dan mengalah saja .

Setelah beberapa langkah Ichi meninggalkan Tsurumaru , tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Tsurumaru dan membuat punggung Ichi menempel pada dada Tsurumaru .

" A-ada apa ya ? Aku mau keruang osis dan sebentar lagi bel berbunyi , lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas saja ." Ichigo mendongak pada Tsurumaru , Maklum karena tinggi hanya sampai pada leher Tsurumaru saja . Sebenarnya Ichi sudah deg-degan bukan main takut Tsurumaru akan merusak dokumen nya lagi .

CUP

Tiba-tiba Tsurumaru menempelkan bibirnya pada Ichi dan membuat Ichi membelalak kaget dan wajah Ichi berubah menjadi pucat lalu perlahan mukanya menjadi merah muda dan lama-kelamaan muka Ichi pun jadi seperti kepiting rebus .

" A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TSURUMARU-SAN ! ." Ichi setelah jiwa nya kembali langsung mendorong Tsurumaru menjauh dan langsung cepat-cepat membersihkan mulutnya dengan tangannya .

" Hm...ah , aku hanya ingin membuat mu kesal saja..." Tsurumaru menyeringai yang membuat Ichi sangat kesal . Dan kampretnya ini adalah ciuman pertama Ichi , malah harus direbut dengan manusia serba putih itu .

" Kau sialan sekali Tsurumaru..." Ichi dengan muka merah padam berlari ke bekas lab kimia yang sudah tak terpakai lagi . Ichi sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk masuk bekas lab itu , ia hanya ingin menghindari Tsurumaru saja .

" Hm kalau begitu kau tunggu saja disini sampai pangeran mu ini menjemputmu lagi Kaicho-san~ ." Tsurumaru berbicara diluar . Yang membuat Ichigo bingung , menunggu pangeran ? Siapa ? Maksudnya Tsurumaru ? Ih pangeran apaan , dimata Ichi Tsuru itu seperti setan yang dibalut warna putih saja .

" Apa maksudmu Tsurumaru-san...eh..." Ichi menghampiri pintu dan menyadari bahwa pintu lab telah dikunci Tsurumaru dari depan .

" Nanti kujemput di jam istirahat ya...Dan handphone mu kupinjam dulu ." Kata Tsurumaru menjauh dan membuat Ichigo frustasi , sudah dikurung eh handphone nya diambil juga . Sip banget penderitaan Ichigo .

Setelah beberapa langkah menjauhi lab , Tsurumaru langsung menyuruh siswa yang lewat disana untuk membuka-kan pintu bekas lab kimia pada saat jam istirahat . Ketahuilah Tsurumaru tidak sejahat itu .

" Itu juga ciuman pertama ku...dan bibir Ichigo manis sekali..." Ucap Tsurumaru merona sambil memegang bibir nya .

 _ **Flashback off**_

Ichi sedang berjalan di lorong sambil memeluk dokumen nya yang syukurlah masih selamat . Ichi sedang uring-uringan memikirkan handphone nya dimana . Jangan-jangan handphone nya dijual Tsuru lagi , jangan sampai . Serius , dia nambung beberapa bulan dari uang jajan nya buat beli hp itu serius .

" Oi Kora ! Kuri-chan itu milik ku , kenapa kau masih mengejarnya ? Elu gak laku atau apa sih ." Terdengar suara dari kejauhan . Setelah dilihat-lihat pemilik suara itu adalah Mitsutada Shokudaikiri . Yang kalau tidak salah posisi nya di band SolidT , yaitu band tempat Tsurumaru bernaung(?) . Mitsu sebagai drummer band tersebut .

" Lah bodo amat , yang penting elu belum nikahin dia kan ? Jadi boleh dong gue deketin dia juga ? ." Kata pemuda tinggi yang satu lagi . Kalau tidak salah namanya Otegine , dan posisi nya sebagai gitaris band tersebut .

Dan pemuda bersurai coklat dan ada gradasi merah diujung rambutnya disertai tatto di tangan sebelah kiri hanya berdiam diri seperti tidak memperdulikan dua teman(?)nya yang sedang memperebutkan dirinya .

" Ano...permisi , apa kalian ada yang tahu dimana Tsurumaru-san berada ? ." Ichigo bertanya pada ketiga orang tersebut . Mitsu dan Otegine seperti sedang berpikir keras(?) karena Tsurumaru itu seperti mempunyai ilmu teleport karena bentar-bentar pindah-pindah tempat .

" Ah...kalau tidak salah terakhir kulihat dia ada di kantin..." Mitsu menjawab dengan tidak yakin .

" Eh bukannya dia ada di wc deh...mata mu dimana sih Mitsu , oh aku lupa..mata sebelahmu kan memang bintit sebelah kan ." Otegine menjawab sambil sempat-sempatnya menghina Mitsu . Sontak Mitsu yang mendengar Otegine berbicara seperti itu langsung mengajak Otegine adu jotos .

" Kalian semua bodoh...bukannya bango sialan itu ada di tangga menuju atap ? ." Ah jawaban dari Kuri beda lagi , membuat Ichi bingung harus kemana dulu . Masa dia harus membelah diri sih ? .

" Tsurumaru ada di atap...aku baru saja bertemu dengan Tsurumaru...kalian semua , sudah bergerombol menutupi jalan . Lalu memberi jawaban salah semua , dasar tidak berguna..cih..." Tiba-tiba ada aura hitam dibelakang Ichi .

Ichi langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat keyboardis band SolidT yang bernama Yamatonokami Yasusada . Dan dia adalah murid yang memiliki nama yang panjang yang orang-orang kalau memanggilnya pasti lidahnya keseleo . Jadi orang-orang memanggilnya ' Yasu ' .

" Terima kasih Yasu-san . Aku akan segera pergi ke atap ." Kata Ichi dan segera melangkahkan kaki nya menuju atap untuk memjemput handphone nya tersayang .

" Ayo Kuri...kita kembali ke kelas . Aku tidak mau kau tertular kebodohan mereka ." Ucap Yasu sambil memandang kesal Mitsu dan Otegine .

Kuri menganngguk dan tangannya ditarik Yasu , Kuri pun sudah malas melayani dua orang itu . **" Syukurlah ada penyelamat..."** Syukur Kuri dalam hati .

" Che...anak itu jangan-jangan mengincar Kuri-chan juga ." Ucap Mitsu kesal .

" Eh ? Melawan kau saja sudah sulit...masa harus melawan Yasu juga ? ." Otegine depresi karena dia pikir Yasu mengincar Kuri juga . Padahal mereka berdua tidak tahu bahwa diam-diam Yasu mempunyai 'seseorang' juga .

 **Di atap**

Sesampai nya Ichi di atap . Ichi langsung mencari-cari sosok Tsurumaru . Dan dia menemukan sosok itu sedang melihat awan dengan semilir angin menerbangkan rambut putihnya . Sejenak Ichi seperti melihat pangeran putih dan tiba-tiba ada semburat merah di pipi nya .

Setelah beberapa detik Ichi terpesona . Jiwa Ichi sudah kembali lagi dan Ichi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya . **" Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Ichi ! Mana mungkin setan putih itu jadi seperti pangeran ?."**

Ichigo lalu mendekati Tsurumaru . " Tsurumaru-san ? ." Panggil Ichi pada Tsurumaru .

Tsurumaru menengok pada Ichi dan tersenyum . " Hei Kaicho-san...ayo duduk disini ." Kata Tsurumaru sambil menunjukan tempat disebelahnya .

" Eh ? I-Iya..." Ichi dengan bingung mematuhi perkataan Tsurumaru dan duduk disebelahnya .

Tiba-tiba Tsurumaru langsung tidur dipangkuan Ichi dan memeluk pinggang Ichi. Ichi langsung kaget melihat tingkah Tsurumaru dan ada rona merah tipis dipipinya.

" A-apa yang kau Tsurumaru-san !? ." Ichi akan segera bangkit tapi pinggangnya langsung dirangkul erat Tsurumaru .

" Kalau kau pergi...aku akan benar-benar menjual handphone kesayangan mu ." Tsurumaru mengancam Ichi dan membuat Ichi sukses diam dan tak melawan .

Beberapa detik mereka terdiam entah kenapa Ichi merasa nyaman didekat Tsurumaru dan kenapa dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya .

" **Kenapa dada ku ini berdetak kencang sekali ? Apa didekat Tsurumaru itu menyebabkan gangguan jantung ? Eh tapi tidak mungkin..."** Kata Ichi dalam hati dengan polos .

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Ichigo berangkat sekolah seperti biasa . Namun ada yang aneh dari dirinya , muka nya terlihat pucat dan jalannya pun agak linglung .

Kenapa bisa begitu ? Karena kemarin Ichi belum menyelesaikan dokumennya gara-gara menemani Tsurumaru yang tidur lama yang membuat dirinya membolos dijam sibuknya ditambah mengurus adik-adiknya dirumah yang jumlahnya tak terhitung .

" Hhah...kenapa di saat osis sedang sibuk-sibuknya badanku malah melemah seperti ini ?Seperti nya aku harus istirahat sebentar..." Ucap Ichi dengan lirih sambil berjalan pelan menuju uks .

" Ohayou kaicho-san~ !." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dibelakang Ichi yang membuat bulu kuduk Ichi berdiri .

" **Aduh...orang yang paling tidak ingin kutemui malah yang pertama kutemui hari ini ."** Ichigo berkata dalam hati karena kesialannya hari ini .

" Ada apa Tsurumaru-sa-..." Belum Ichigo membereskan perkataannya , tiba-tiba kepalanya diserang sakit kepala yang luar biasa .

" Kaicho ? Apa kau tidak apa-apa ? Kenapa kau pucat seperti itu ? ." Tsurumaru berkata dalam nada khawatir dan dengan cepat mendekati Ichigo .

BRUK

Sesaat setelah Tsurumaru mendekati Ichigo , tiba-tiba Ichigo didepan Tsurumaru . Tsurumaru dengan sigap menahan tubuh Ichigo .

" Ichigo ? Kau tak apa-apa ? Hei , sadarlah ! ." Tsurumaru menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo namun laki-laki itu tak kunjung sadar . Dan Tsurumaru pun baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Ichigo sangat panas .

" Kaicho...kalau kau sedang sakit harus nya kau jangan bersekolah..." Tsurumaru pun menggendong Ichigo dengan gaya bridal-style . Kenapa pula tidak ada murid yang aneh melihat Ichigo digendong Tsurumaru ? Karena kelas sudah mulai , dan Tsurumaru memang sudah biasa membolos .

 **Ruangan UKS**

Kira-kira sudah setengah jam Ichigo pingsan , akhirnya Ichigo pun sadar pingsannya dan melihat sekeliling dengan tampang linglung . Dan dia merasa badannya masih sangat lemah dan kepalanya masih sakit .

" Kenapa aku ada disini..." Ichigo melihat sekeliling dan kaget ternyata di kursi dkeat tempat tidurnya ada Tsurumaru yang tertidur .

Ichigo pun tanpa sadar memperhatikan muka Tsurumaru yang sedang tertidur . **" Ah...ternyata Tsurumaru-san cukup tampan juga...dan bulu matanya sangat panjang..."** Batin Ichigo .

Muka Ichigo langsung memerah setelah sadar akan apa yang ada dipikirannya . Dia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya dengan muka memerah .

" Kaicho-san ? Daijoubu ? Apa gara-gara kau demam kau jadi aneh dan muka mu merah sekali ? ." Tsurumaru yang baru saja terbangun langsung memasang muka bingung saat melihat Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan muka merah .

" A-aku tidak apa-apa ! ." Ichigo menjawab sambil terbata-bata dengan muka merah .

" Kaicho...kau kan sedang demam , kenapa kau memaksakan untuk sekolah ? Kan kalau kau sakit begini aku jadi tidak bisa membully mu..." Ucap Tsuru khawatir tapi bango sialan itu menyamarkan kekhawatiran dengan majas(?) .

"Hhah...sebaiknya aku sakit terus saja jadinya Tsurumaru-san tidak akan membully ku lagi..." Kata Ichigo pasrah dan memeluk selimut pasien(?) yang ada di uks .

" E-eh..." Ichigo kaget dan mukanya kembali memerah saat Tsurumaru tiba-tiba menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Ichigo . Dan tentu saja jarak mereka jadi sangat dekat sekali .

" Jangan begitu Ichigo...aku tidak suka melihat kau lemah seperti ini...aku sakit melihatnya , jadi kau harus jaga kesehatan mu ya ? ." Ucap Tsuru yang tumben-tumbennya serius . Ichigo hanya menggangguk dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus , dan perlahan Tsurumaru semakin mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Ichigo sampai pada beberapa senti saja .

" Hhah...lelahnya hari ini , kenapa pula guru biologi tidak masuk aku jadi menggantikannya mengajar ? Cih , aku harus meminta bayaran Kogi-sensei karena menggantikannya mengajar..." Tiba-tiba ada suara ghaib(?) dari arah pintu yang ternyata suara penjaga uks yang bernama Izuminokami Kanesada . Membuat Tsurumaru dan Ichigo yang sedang dalam posisi anu(?) kaget dan menjadi canggung .

" Ho...ternyata ada yang sedang pacaran di uks ya...berani-berani nya memakai tempat keramat(?) ku untuk melakukan seperti itu...kalian ingin kulaporkan ke kepsek hah ? ." Kane yang menyadari keberadaan mereka langsung memakai muka sangar , maklum dia jomblo menahun makanya melihat orang pacaran langsung baper gitu . *author dibotakin Kane-san

" Lah salah sensei sendiri ada orang sakit malah tidak ada di ruangan...jadi wajar kan kalo aku menemani nya ? ." Tsurumaru membela diri , dia tidak ingin dikatakan modus di uks dengan gebetan(?) . Padahal asli nya memang seperti itu .

" Aku tadi mengajar dasar murid kurang ajar...eh tadi kalo dijadiin puisi bagus juga hahaha.." Kane malah gak nyambung . Mungkin dia kerasukan manusia di Seirin yang demen banget bikin lelucon gak jelas . Kenapa jadi nyambung ke Seirin ? Author pun tak tahu *digebok

" Sudah ah aku mau ke kelas saja...dan sensei , tolong urus pacar ku dengan baik ya ? Dia nakal dengan memaksakan diri seperti ini ." Ucap Tsuru yang sudah di dekat pintu dan memberikan wink pada Ichigo . Ichigo hanya membatu dibilang pacar oleh Tsuru , bango sialan itu kapan nembaknya coba ? .

Dan Tsuru hanya pergi dengan tampang watados . Seenak jidat dia ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Ichigo , pacar apaan coba yang hobby nya ngebully ? . Tapi Ichigo hanya mengganggap itu candaannya Tsuru . Walaupun sepertinya Ichigo ingin berharap jadi kenyataan(?) .

" Kau mau saja pacaran dengan dia...memang sih dia vokalis , tapi kan dia terkenal playboy..." Kata Kane bingung , mau-mau saja ketua osis sekolah ini pacaran dengan anak seperti itu .

" Kami tidak pacaran kok...Tsurumaru-san hanya bercanda tadi ." Ichigo menyangkal perkaatan Kane , Ichigo pun berpikir , memang Tsurumaru playboy ? Memang sih Tsurumaru terkenal , tapi apa memang dia laku ? . *Ichigo kezam

" Ho begitu...syukurlah , lebih baik kau pulang saja . Apa kau mau di antar oleh ku menggunakan mobil ku ? Karena kalu aku membiarkan murid sakit sendirian , aku yakin gaji ku akan dipotong ." Ujar Kane sambil mengambil kunci nya . dan Ichigo hanya menggangguk saja , lebih baik pulang saja karna kalau disekolah badannya makin sakit saja .

 _ **Tiga hari kemudian**_

Keadaan Ichigo mulai membaik dan dia pun pergi kesekolah lagi . Dan yah , seperti janji(?) Tsurumaru , setelah Ichigo kembali sehat . Tsuru kembali membully Ichi seperti biasa .

" Tsurumaru-senpai...kau dipanggil Ishikirimaru-sensei di ruangannya . Ada yang mau dibicarakan , penting ." Tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalan Tsurumaru , lagi seru-seru nya mau membully Ichigo malah ada yang mengganggu .

Tsurumaru berjalan dengan kesal karena acaranya diganggu , dan dia terpaksa membatalkan acara membully nya . Tapi pada saat akan keruang guru , dia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling dicari nya .

Ichigo yang melihat Tsurumaru berjalan kearahnya membuat Ichigo tegang dan menunduk siap-siap berlari , serius dia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan manusia ini sekarang .

" Hahaha...kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu kaicho~ ." Tsurumaru yang melihat Ichigo begitu ketakutan hanya tertawa dan kemudian menyentil dahi Ichigo lalu pergi begitu saja karena guru yang bernama Ishikirimaru itu sangat tidak suka keterlambatan .

" E-eh...Tsurumaru-san aneh..." Ichigo hanya menyentuh dahi nya dan melihat bayangan Tsurumaru yang menjauh .

Tsurumaru sampai diruangan Ishikirimaru , dan ditunggu Ishikirimaru dengan muka serius . Tsurumaru pun duduk di kursi dan menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan Ishikirimaru .

" Tsurumaru-kun...aku ingin kau berhenti membully Ichigo-kun..." Ishikirimaru tanpa babibu langsung mengutarakan alasan dipanggilnya Tsuru kesini .

Sebelum Tsuru bicara , Ishikirimaru langsung menceritakan semua alasan kenapa dia tidak boleh membully Ichigo lagi , contohnya seperti Ichigo yang harus jadi tulang punggung keluarga dan menghidupi adik-adiknya karena kedua orang tua nya sudah meninggal . Dan akhirnya membuat Tsuru ragu untuk mengganggu Ichigo lagi , serius . Sebenarnya Tsurumaru sangat menyayangi Ichigo , cuman caranya saja salah .

 _ **Keesokan hari nya**_

Ichigo sedang mengerjakan dokumen yang belum terselesaikan dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan. Tapi ada yang ganjal didalam hatinya , karena biasanya Tsurumaru akan datang keruangannya sekedar mengganggunya atau menghancurkan pekerjaannya , tapi sekarang batang hidungnya pun tak kelihatan . Membuat Ichigo curiga dengan tingkah aneh Tsurumaru .

" Kenapa Tsurumaru-san tidak datang lagi ya...ah kenapa aku mikir aneh sih ? Seharusnya aku kan senang jadinya aku tidak ada yang mengganggu lagi..." Ichigo tidak fokus mengerjakan dokumen nya gara-gara sifat aneh Tsuru , tadi pagi saja waktu mereka bertemu Tsuru hanya menyapa nya sebentar lalu pergi , sangat mencurigakan sekali .

" Ah mungkin gara-gara aku belum makan pikiranku jadi aneh seperti ini , ah lebih baik aku ke kantin saja..." Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian pergi menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya .

Dan di kantin Ichi bertemu dengan Tsurumaru yang ternyata sedang bersama dengan Yasu .

" Ah kebetulan bertemu dengan Kaicho disini , apa kau mau makan bersama kami ? ." Tsuru yang menyadari keberadaan Ichigo dibelakangnya langsung menyapa nya . Yasu hanya melihat Ichigo dengan tampang datar .

" Tidak perlu Tsurumaru-san...aku sudah makan tadi , kalian berdua saja...aku harus mengerjakan dokumen ku lagi ." Ichigo menjawab Tsurumaru sambil perlahan mundur , entah kenapa melihat Tsurumaru dengan Yasu membuat dada nya sakit .

" Oh ya sudah...kita duluan ya Kaicho ." Tsurumaru lalu merangkul Yasu dan mengajak Yasu untuk makan. Melihat hal itu Ichigo hanya mampu tersenyum sembari meremas dada nya yang sakit . Melihat itu Ichigo semakin tidak nafsu makan dan matanya serasa panas .

Sudah beberapa jam Ichigo mengerjakan dokumen nya , tapi tidak ada satupun yang benar karena pikirannya dipenuhi Tsuru . Ichigo hanya bisa menampar pipinya sendiri saking frustasi nya .

" Daripada aku penasaran , lebih baik aku mencari Tsurumaru-san saja...mungkin Tsurumaru-san masih disekolah walau jam pulang sudah lewat sih..."

Ichigo berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah mecari keberadaan Tsurumaru . Tapi Ichigo juga tidak yakin apakah Tsurumaru masih ada disekolah atau tidak . Tapi feelingnya mengatakan kalau Tsurumaru memang masih ada di sekolah .

" Ah..atap ! Aku belum mencari Tsurumaru-san disana..." Ichigo langsung berjalan menuju atap . Tapi bagaimana kalau gosip bahwa Tsurumaru itu playboy dan sekarang sedang berpacaran dengan Yasu itu benar ? Ah itu tidak ada urusannya dengan Ichi...toh Ichi bukan siapa-siapa nya Tsurumaru .

Sesampainya Ichi ditengah-tengah tangga , Ichi ragu apakah akan meneruskan anak tangga ini atau lebih baik dia kembali saja . Tapi hatinya sudah sangat penasaran dan Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk meneruskan anak tangga .

Dan sesampainya didekat pintu atap yang sedikit terbuka , Ichigo pun perlahan mengintip ke luar dan pemandangan di depannya membuatnya membelalakan matanya yang berkaca-kaca yang siap mengeluarkan air mata dan Ichigo menutup mulut sambil memundurkan langkahnya dan kemudian Ichigo pun lari karena dia sudah tidak kuat untuk mengingat pemandangan itu lagi .

Pemandangan apa yang telah dilihat oleh Ichigo ? Ternyata yang dilihat Ichigo adalah Tsurumaru yang seperti sedang berciuman dengan Yasu , padahal sebenarnya Tsurumaru sedang meniup mata Yasu yang sedang kelilipan .

" Mata mu sudah tidak apa-apa kan ? ." Tsurumaru menatap mata Yasu yang tadinya sangat merah sekarang sudah memutih lagi .

" Sudah tidak sakit lagi kok...tadi aku liat Ichigo ." Jawab Yasu sambil mengucek matanya yang sakit .

" Hah ? Dimana ? ." Tanya Tsuru bingung .

" Disini lah...dibelakang pintu , dan sepertinya sudah pergi dengan menangis..."

Tsurumaru yang mendengar kata Ichigo menangis , reflek langsung mencari Ichigo .

Ichigo yang terus berlari sambil menangis , langsung menuju ruang osis dan mengunci dirinya sendiri disana . Ichigo duduk bersandar dipintu dan memeluk lututnya sambil menangis .

" **Kenapa hati ku sangat sakit melihat Tsurumaru-san berciuman dengan Yasu-san ? Perasaan apa ini...tapi hati ku sangat sakit sekali..."** Batin Ichi sambil menangis .

Tiba-tiba pintu pun diketuk oleh seseorang . Dan Ichigo yang takut bahwa yang mengetuk itu Tsurumaru langsung mundur , karena saat ini Ichigo sangat tidak ingin bertemu Tsurumaru .

" Kaicho-san ? Kaicho-san apa kau ada di dalam ? Maaf tapi aku ingin memberikan dokumen ini pada kaicho ." Ternyata yang mengetuk adalah suara yang Ichi kenal , yaitu wakil nya sendiri yang bername tag Uguisumaru .( si Raja tukang di php-in ) *author ditebas

Sesaat sebelum Ichigo membuka pintu , terdengar Tsurumaru meneriakan nama nya . Ichigo yang mendengar suara Tsurumaru langsung bergetar dan air matanya turun lagi .

" Ugu...kalau kau bertemu Tsurumaru-san , bisakah kau bilang padanya kalau aku sudah pulang ? Nanti akan kuijinkan kau masuk ." Jawab Ichigo dengan suara serak khas sesudah menangis dibalik pintu . Ugu yang disuruh seperti itu kebingungan , tapi dia hanya bisa menurut saja .

" Hei kau Fuku-Kaicho...apa kau melihat Kaicho ? Aku lihat dia berlari ke arah sini ." Tsurumaru yang tidak lama datang langsung menanyai Ugu tentang Ichigo .

" Ah Kaicho...sudah pulang..." Jawab Ugu menuruti kemauan Kaicho nya .

" Kau..jangan bohong ! Aku harus menjelaskan ini kepada Ichigo ! ." Tsurumaru membentak Ugu dengan tampang serius . Ugu yang melihat hal itu sama sekali tidak berefek .

" Aku juga serius ! Kaicho baru saja pulang tadi ." Jawab Ugu dengan muka serius juga , kalau soal muka serius Ugu tak akan kalah(?) .

" Ck..." Tsurumaru berdecih dan langsung berlari menuju gerbang berharap Ichigo belum jauh .

" Kaicho...Tsurumaru-san sudah pergi ." Ugu kembali mengetuk pintu dan sekarang pintu dibuka oleh Ichigo yang bermata sembab .

" Kaicho ? Kenapa kau seperti sudah menangis..." Ugu bingung melihat keadaan Ichigo yang matanya sudah sembab dengan bekas air mata di pipi nya .

" Akan kuceritakan semua nya kalau kau sudah menyimpan dokumen itu Ugu..." Ugu pun langsung menyimpan dokumen itu dan langsung duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan di ruang osis .

Ichigo yang sambil memenangkan diri sambil meminum teh hijau yang dibuat Ugu pun langsung menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir . Ugu yang mendengar itu hanya mengusap-usap dagunya saja sambil sesekali menggaguk-anggukan kepalanya .

" Jadi kamu curiga kenapa Tsurumaru-san berhenti membully mu ? Dan kamu penasaran apakah Tsurumaru dan Yasu itu pacaran ? ." Tanya Ugu kepada Ichigo . Ichigo yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mengganggukan kepala nya saja .

" Terus kamu pergi ke atap dan melihat mereka seperti berciuman ? ." Tanya Ugu lagi . Dan Ichi menjawab dengan anggukan kepala lagi .

" Kamu yang melihat itu langsung sakit hati dan menangis seperti ini ? ." Tanya Ugu lagi , dan jawaban Ichi sama seperti tadi , hanya mengganggukan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca .

" Aku mengerti...itu artinya kau...jatuh cinta dengan Tsurumaru ." Kata Ugu tiba-tiba yang membuat Ichi yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya .

" Ke-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ? ." Kata Ichi terbata-bata dengan semburat merah dipipinya .

" Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu ? Karena dari cerita mu sudah kelihatan kalau kau menyukai nya ." Angguk Ugu .

" Dan mungkin kau harus bertemu lagi dengan Tsurumaru , siapa tau ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja . Dan aku yakin mereka itu tidak pacaran...karena aku dengar-dengar Yasu sudah punya pacar walau beda sekolah ." Tapi walaupun seperti itu , penjelasan Ugu tidak meyakinkan Ichigo yang masih sakit hati .

Semenjak kejadian itu, Ichigo mulai bersikap dingin didepan Tsurumaru. Setiap mereka bertemu, setiap disapa oleh Tsurumaru reaksi Ichigo tetap dingin didepan Tsurumaru, membuat Tsurumaru bingung dengan tingkah laku Ichi .

Sudah seminggu Ichigo bersikap dingin didepan Tsurumaru dan sudah seminggu persiapan festival sekolah sudah selesai dan hari ini festival dimulai.

Pada pukul 10, Tsurumaru mencoba menyapa Ichigo lagi tapi yang bersama Tsurumaru ialah Yasu .

Ichigo yang melihat Tsurumaru dan Yasu bersama semakin yakin bahwa mereka itu berpacaran , dan belum juga Tsurumaru menyapa , Ichigo langsung pergi melewati Tsurumaru dengan muka dingin .

Tsurumaru yang melihat itu semakin bingung dan bertanya kepada Yasu .

"Kenapa dengan Ichigo ? Dia semakin dingin ketika mendekatinya dan menyapanya ." Tanya Tsurumaru kepada Yasu .

" Kenapa aku punya teman lemot dan gak peka...dia itu suka kamu bodoh , makanya saat dia melihatmu jalan dengan ku dia jadi seperti itu ." Kata Yasu sambil memukul pelan kepala Tsurumaru .

" Hah ? Kaicho suka padaku ? ." Tsurumaru yang mendengar itu malah bingung .

Tsurumaru yang melihat Ugu lewat langsung ditarik tangannya oleh Tsuru . Ugu yang melihat itu langsung memasang tampang bertanya .

" Fuku-kaicho...apa kamu tahu kenapa Kaicho seperti itu didepan ku ? ." Tanya Tsurumaru kepada Ugu . Ugu yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung tahu arah pembicaraan ini .

Ugu ragu apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak . Masalah dia sudah berjanji pada Ichigo untuk tidak menceritakannya , tapi kalau dia tidak menceritakannya kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan ada beresnya .

" Sudahlah Fuku-Kaicho...ceritakan saja , saya tidak mau dianggap pacaran dengan orang lemot seperti dia ." Ujar Yasu kepada Ugu , Yasu sudah tahu masalah kenapa Ichigo seperti itu pada Tsurumaru . Sedangkan Tsurumaru sendiri tidak tahu , dasar lemot .*author dibuang

Akhirnya Ugu menceritakan alasan Ichigo bersikap seperti ini pada Tsurumaru . Tsurumaru yang mendengar itu pun antara merasa senang , ingin ketawa dan juga merasa bersalah kenapa dia tidak peka pada perasaan Ichi .

" Kau baru sadar kan ? Aku sih sudah lama sadar..." Celetuk Yasu sambil menempuk pundak Tsurumaru .

" Kau sudah tahu...tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya ? Aku kan tidak perlu bingung seperti ini ." Dan akhirnya TsuruYasu pun debat ditonton Ugu yang memasang tampang datar .

" Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Tsurumaru ? ." Tanya Ugu pada Tsurumaru yang sedang berpikir .

" Ah ! Aku punya ide ! Fuku-kaicho mau kah kau membantu ku ? ." Pinta Tsurumaru dengan senyuman licik yang membuat Ugu meneguk ludah .

 _ **Sore harinya**_

Ichigo yang tugas nya selesai pun hendak pulang . Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Uguisumaru . Ichigo yang ditarik pun memasang tampang bingung .

" Ichigo mau kah kau menemani ku menonton performnya SolidT ? ." Ichigo yang mendengar nama band tempat Tsurumaru itu langsung menggeleng dengan cepat .

" Aku tidak mau...kau cari orang lain saja ." Kata Ichigo yang meninggalkan Ugu .

" Ayolah...hanya kamu yang bisa , tolonglah...aku ingin lihat gebetan ku perform..." Ugu rela berbohong demi mengajak Ichi , gebetan apaan . Kenal member SolidT aja Ugu gak kenal .

Akhirnya Ichigo pasrah dan menemani Ugu untuk menonton perform nya SolidT . Dan sesampai nya di panggung tempat SolidT perform , sudah banyak sekali penonton disana . Tapi Ugu dan Ichigo tetap kebagian tempat yang dekat dengan panggung .

" Ladies and gentleman ! Kami dari SolidT akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu...dan aku , Tsurumaru Kuninaga ,sebagai vokalis band ini . Mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang sangat special untuk ku . Jadi nikmati ya~ ." Penonton yang mendengar langsung riuh , Ichigo sempat berpikir lagu itu mungkin untuk nya . Tapi tidak mungkin , lagu itu pasti untuk Yasu .

" Ai no PARADOKKUSU himotoku youni  
Hold On! DORESU wo haide  
kimi no fukaku MASUTAAKII de  
michi o hirakou doko made mo saa hora Let's Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Aa SADISUTIKKU ni kuchibiru wo ubaiaeba ii  
"Butterfly Effect" sono RUUJU de ima sekai ga kawatte yuku kanjiru darou!? "

Ichigo yang baru sadar jika Tsurumaru yang sedang perform sangatlah membuat Ichigo terpesona . Begitu juga semua penonton yang mendengar Tsurumaru bernyanyi langsung riuh .

" Baby ! My Strawberry ! ." Saat Tsuru menyanyikan lirik ini , dia langsung menunjuk Ichigo dan muka Ichigo langsung memerah karena dia tahu kalau lagu ini memang untuknya . Ichigo yang tersipu pun langsung akan beranjak pulang sebelum Ugu sengaja tersandung dan membuat Ichigo terdorong sangat dekat ke panggung .

Saat tahu Ichigo dekat dengan panggung , tanpa pikir panjang Tsurumaru langsung menarik tangan Ichigo dan mengajak Ichigo ke panggung .

" Dakishime dakishimete mou kowashisou…  
Shuuchishin ga taikashite KEMONO he to shinka suru no sa  
Hanabira no you kudakechirou to mo  
Kono karadajuu omae no toriko da  
Itami no saki e Drive Me! Dar-ling! Splash Love! ." Tsurumaru pun berlutut sambil memegang tangan Ichigo , Ichigo yang diperlakukan seperti itu mukanya langsung seperti kepiting rebus dan penonton lain langsung bersorak ria . Tiba-tiba musik berhenti . Dan suasana di panggung pun jadi sunyi .

" Ichigo Hitofuri...aku sudah lama menyayangi mu , aku membully mu karena aku ingin au terus ingat padaku , walau pun sebenarnya saat aku membully aku juga sakit , tapi aku suka melihat muka mu saat kujahili atau muka mu saat merona . Itu sangat manis , dan aku sangat sakit saat kau dingin padaku , tapi serius aku sangat menyayangi mu dan rela jika nyawa ku untuk mu . Jadi Ichigo...mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku ? ." Pengakuan Tsurumaru dan juga Tsurumaru mencium tangan Ichigo membuat Ichigo diam dan makin merona .

" Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

" Don't Lie! My Cinderella! Jangan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri Ichigo , aku tau kau juga menyukai ku . Dan hubungan ku dengan Yasu hanya sekedar teman , kami akhir-akhir ini sering bersama karena dia curhat tentang pacarnya . Jadi ? Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku ? ." Jelas Tsurumaru dan bertanya kembali pada Ichigo .

" TERIMA ! TERIMA ! ." Penonton yang melihat itu pun langsung mendukung Tsurumaru . Membuat Ichigo makin memerah

" I-Iya...aku mau jadi pacarmu, Tsurumaru ." Jawab Ichigo dengan muka merah dan membuat Tsurumaru senang bukan main sampai Tsurumaru berdiri dan mencium bibir Ichigo di depan semua nya.

Penonton yang melihat itu langsung teriak . Ichigo yang tiba-tiba dicium kaget , tapi kemudian dia memeluk leher Tsurumaru sambil menangis bahagia .

" Minna ! Ayo kita lanjutkan lagunya...dengan perayaan TsuruIchi ! Kalo perlu kita minta Tsuru mentraktir kita semua hahhahhahha ." Ujar Mitsu yang seenaknya menyuruh Tsuru mentraktir . Dan dia pun langsung memainkan drum nya .

" MEROU na toiki mado wo kumorase  
Keep Out! ai no misshitsu de  
Tsume wo tatete ore no naka made  
Okasu warau tsumi to batsu nee mata Let's Guns! Guns! Guns! Guns!

Aa AIDENTITI ore iro he somete hoshii nara  
Sono HAATO no DORESU mo nugisute shoudou he to shoujiki ni wakaru darou!?

Don't Lie! My Cinderella!  
Yurayura yurarete wa mou kowaRESOU…  
Sono kodoku wo togamenaide hateru made motome au no sa  
Gokan no subete togisumasareteku  
Gone no zui made ai ni oborete  
Sarakedasou zeCra-zy! La-zy!? Ecstasy Love!

Baby! My Strawberry!  
Dakishime dakishimete mou kowashisou…  
Shuuchishin ga taikashite KEMONO he to shinka suru no sa  
Hanabira no you kudakechirou to mo  
Kono karadajuu omae no toriko da  
Itami no saki he Drive Me! Dar-ling! Splash Love!

Baby! My Strawberry! ."

Dan sejak saat itu . Tsurumaru dan Ichigo berpacaran , dan Tsurumaru memang masih membully Ichigo , tapi itu hanya sekedar bumbu diantara hubungan mereka . Karena sesungguhnya Tsuru sangat mencintai Ichigo dan sangat tidak mau menyakiti Ichigo lagi .

PS. SolidT diambil dari SolidS kepunyaannya Tsukinopro , maafkan kami karena disitu ada Saito Soma yang samaan seiyuu ama Tsuru jadi yah... :''v /digebok

Terus lagunya dari lagu Baby ! My Strawberry – Camus ft Ren..karena pas banget ama fanfic ini ama nama Ichigo :''


	2. Omake

Omake

YasuKiyo's story

Melihat TsuruIchi berciuman didepan penonton , membuat Yasu ingin menampar Tsuru . Karena membuat dirinya ingat lagi dengan Kiyomitsu yang sedang marahan dengannya . Musik dimainkan lagi dan Yasu kembali memainkan keyboard nya , lalu Yasu secara tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang dia kenal .

" **Kiyomitsu ? Apa benar dia datang kesini ? ."** Ujar Yasu ragu melihat ke arah seorang penonton yang memakai kacamata hitam dan memakai masker . Dan juga...memakai seifuku perempuan dari sekolah Kiyomitsu . Dan Yasu masih yakin bulan lalu pacarnya itu laki-laki , kenapa sekarang memakai seifuku perempuan ? .

" Apa aku salah lihat ? Tapi aku yakin itu Kiyomitsu..." Kata Yasu yang masih terus memainkan keyboardnya sambil terus melihat penonton itu dan membuat penonton itu memalingkan muka dan langsung berlari keluar .

" Ah tunggu ! Itu pasti Kiyo..." Untungnya lagu sudah selesai dan Yasu bisa berlari mengejar penonton itu .

Yasu masih mengejar Kiyomitsu . Dan untungnya Kiyomitsu ini larinya kayak orang jalan , alias lelet banget . Akhirnya Yasu bisa mengejar dan lansung memegang tangan Kiyomitsu erat-erat .

" Kukira kau tidak akan datang ke konser ku...Kiyo..." Tatap Yasu kepada Kiyomitsu yang memalingkan mukanya yang memerah .

" Ke-kenapa kau tahu ini aku ? Padahal aku yakin penyamaran ku berhasil ." Kata Kiyomitsu yang bingung kenapa Yasu bisa tahu ini dia walaupun Kiyomitsu sudah memakai seifuku segala .

" Aku ini pacar mu...sudah pasti aku sudah tahu perawakan pacarku , dan tolong jangan pakai baju seperti ini Kiyomitsu...aku takut kau digoda orang ." Kata Yasu yang segara memeluk Kiyomitsu dan mengajak Kiyomitsu pulang . Karena Yasu tidak ingin orang lain melihat kecantikan pacarnya itu .

" Maafkan aku...aku yang salah kemarin , makanya aku datang hari ini..." Lirih Kiyomitsu yang disambut dengan senyuman Yasu . " Aku sudah memaafkan mu kok...jadi ayo kita pulang kerumah ku . Karena aku sangat merindukan pacar ku ini ."

Yasu pun merangkul Kiyomitsu dan mereka pun pulang menuju rumah Yasu dan setelah itu mereka melakukan apa , jangan tanya author .

MitsuKuri + Ote Story

Otegine yang melihat TsuruIchi kiss didepannya , Otegine pun merasa ingin melakukan itu dengan Kuri walau pasti dihalangi oleh Mitsu lagi . Setelah itu dia menengok ke arah tempat Mitsu berada , Mitsu sudah tidak ada di tempat .

" Cih ! Pasti dia sedang bersama Kuri..." Otegine pun dengan cepat berjalan menuju belakang panggung hanya untuk melihat Mitsu dan Kuri berciuman dengan Kuri memeluk leher Mitsu dan Mitsu memeluk pinggang Kuri .

" Ah...ternyata mereka beneran pacaran...hati ku sakit..." Otegine perlahan mundur dan pergi meninggalkan mereka , awalnya Otegine ingin bunuh diri di pohon toge tapi dia tahu , tidak ada gunanya dia bunuh diri juga .

Terus disaat dia sedang sedih , banyak fangirls nya mengerubungi nya dan menanyakan kenapa dia bersedih . Otegine pun sadar bahwa dia itu dicintai banyak fangirls , dan sejak saat itu Otegine jadi playboy cap kakap .

Ternyata gosip Tsuru playboy itu salah besar , ternyata yang jadi playboy itu adalah Otegine yang telah ditoak cintanya oleh gebetannya yang sangat cantik itu .

END


End file.
